1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a cellular or mobile phone terminal, for example. In particular, the present invention relates to a coupling unit designed to couple a first enclosure with a second enclosure in the electronic apparatus for a relative rotation therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cellular or mobile phone terminal capable of receiving broadcasts is well known, for example. Such a mobile phone terminal includes a first enclosure, namely a display enclosure. A display panel is enclosed in the display enclosure. The display enclosure is coupled to a second enclosure, namely a bracket. The bracket is coupled to the main body of the mobile phone terminal so as to establish an opened state and a closed state. A communication circuit and a controller circuit are incorporated in the main body. A keypad is embedded in the surface of the main body.
The display enclosure is designed to rotate on the bracket around a rotation axis perpendicular to the screen. The attitude of the display panel module can thus be changed from the attitude allowing the portrait screen to the attitude allowing the landscape screen. The user of the mobile phone terminal is allowed to enjoy the landscape screen rather suitable for watching the television. It is required to reliably hold the display panel in the lateral or landscape attitude so that the user is allowed to keep enjoying the landscape screen.